The City of Evil
by sPongeBoy
Summary: Spongebob is lost in a strange town, the slave demon is under command by his master. Will they escape? Rated PG-13 for mild language and violence. NEW! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Please R&R I worked hard on this
1. The Story Begins

Ok, here's a story I'm writing. I hope it's good. R/R please

* * *

It was a very stormy day in Bikini Bottom that night, About 2:00 AM. Everything, every shop was closed. The rain drops echoed along the wall in the building gaps. Nobody was driving the streets and everyone was in their homes. It was pretty much pitch black everywhere in Bikini Bottom. Then a mysterious flash of red lightning hit the roads. Out of there came a mysterious figure. It glowed in the dark and it had a cape. It was holding really dirty, smashed-up box, on the label it read: "Death awaits you if you open this box" The glow-in-the-dark man started walking up the road stiffly as if he was hypnotized or something. He kept on walking until he came to a stop at the Krusty Krab. He set the box down and then came out an evil laugh from him. The man disapeared into the darkness. 

Then the hooded man appeared in a dirty place that appeared to be a cave. It was about 3 hours away from Bikini Bottom. He uncovered his cape, reveiling a strange, red face with spiky hair. He took off his cape too. It then reveiled scaley skin, a pair of wings, and bright green eyes. He spoke out a loud voice:

"The command has been completed, sir"

Across the room, in the darkness was another strange creature also. Except It had better wings and looked a lot more advanced. It had a computer in front of him and he had a bucket by his side. He didn't appear to be happy

"You're late! No bed for you. Go scrub the toilets you ugly, filthy slave" He spat out.

And with that, he gave him a kick in the stomach and he spat in his bucket. The slave coughed out blood.

"(cough) please sir! I've been working for 7 hours straight and my wings hur..."

The master rudely interupted him.

"Stop whining and scrub the god damn toilets!"

"But, sir.."

The master then grew into a victious monster, grabbing his slave by the neck, nearly suffocating him. He took his huge fist out.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BEAT YOU AGAIN?"

The slave wimpered in fear.

"No! Anything but the beating!"

"THEN SCRUB THE TOILETS, FOOL"

He grew back into his normal self.

"Yes, master!"

The master started laughing

"Ha! You are a pathetic, weak demon! Just as much of a weakling as the fish species around these parts... if not MORE."

The slave was very insulted by his remark but he kept his mouth shut or else his master would beat the living hell out of him. He ran off to the toilets. He had to think of a plan to escape, something that would set his life free and finally get him out of theclaws of his master, too bad he's not.He's aslave. He had to do commands for him everyday and occacionally gets beatby his master. Today he almost did get beat but fortunatly he onlyhas to clean the toilets. He took out a sponge and started scrubbing. He officially had the worst life in the world. As he cleans the toilets all night, lets go back to Bikini Bottom.

* * *

Spongebob's house, 7:36 AM- 

That morning Spongebob got up and started streching. He happily turned to gary, who was inside of his shell. He tapped on him. One eye peeked out.

"Meow?" (Yes?)

Suddenly, Spongebob had a disapointed expression.

"God, I hate Mondays. Don't you gary?"

"Meow, meow!" (I only hate it when you bother me! Freakin' moron.)

Gary slid back into his shell hoping Spongebob would just go to work already.

"Hmmph, ignore me then"

Spongebob went downstairs to prepare for work.

"I outta to be going now, don't want to be late for work"

He went outside, got his bike, and rode it up to Patricks' house (erm... rock) to greet him, and flattly said:

"Hey Patrick!"

Patrick didn't answer for some reason. He was probably too busy eating. Anyway, Spongebob rode over to the Krusty Krab and set his bike next to to it. He went in.

"Erg, hello Mr. Krabs" he said.

"Me boy! You're late! You were supposed to be here 2 minutes ago. I already lost 2 customers! crys I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Whatever"

He went into the kitchen very slowly. He arrived at the grill and started getting patties.

"Okay, Squidward. What are the orders?"

Squidward was too busy reading a magazine.

"Ooh! The new shampoo designed for losers has come out!"

"Squidward, what are the damn orders!" He shouted.

Squid turned around. "What? Oh, ok."

"One double krabby special"...

"Nine mini patties"...

And it went on so boringly that I don't want to type all of it. Spongebob headed out the door as he was done with work that day.

"See ya tomarrow boy!" Said Mr. Krabs.

He didn't bother to respond. If only he didn't have to go to work everyday! If only he could stay home playing with Patrick and Gary! That would really be the life. As Spongebob was slouching home, he tripped over something and he got knocked down hard on the floor.

"Son of a bitch, OW!"

He looked behind him. It was a cube like figure that looked like a box. He wondered what it was. He put his ear close to it... he heard rattling! Now this could really be something. Probably a million dollers, a rare collectable, or... dare I say it? A stale potato chip! He had to take this home. He wondered what awesome thing would be init. Andonly time will tell what would be in it.

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon. I hope you guys liked it. 


	2. Spongebob's Way Home

Here's chapter 2

* * *

Spongebob kept on walking. He never knew his house was so damn far away. When he was about to take a rest, he saw two road signs that read: Bikini Bottom, ½ miles north and Trecon City, 2 miles east. He went to the Bikini Bottom direction and kept walking...

The afternoon went by and it started to get dark. Spongebob was still walking to his house, he was wondering what was in the box though he didn't even bother to take a peek; probably because it would ruin the surprise. When he thought he was at his house, he didn't see his house, instead he saw lots of things that he didn't usually see: different buildings, different people, and even different ground he was walking on. The people didn't even look like fish species. That was strange. He went up to a strange looking person next to him and asked:

"Uh, excuse me mister..."

"?tnaw uoy od lleh eht tahw" said the person.

Spongebob didn't say anything. He started to get to the point of where he thought he was lost. He didn't know why, he went to the right direction and walked all the way... wait a minute! He just realized that he went to Trecon City by accident! He started getting nervous.

(To himself) Ok, don't panic. You'll find your way home somewhere."

So Spongebob turned around and started walking... nothing. He knew absolutely nothing of where he was at all. Trecon City? Whoever heard of a place called Trecon City? And worst of all, it was about to rain. Just great! He was out in a foreign city, he had a box that only God knew was in it, and everybody started staring at him. Well, he might as well make the time somehow worth it so he sat on a bench. Spongebob was completely bored right now, so he tries to open the box. He pulls and tugs on the lid but no matter how hard he tried, the box just won't open. Hmm...

"This sucks."

Everybody started staring at Spongebob for some reason, as if they didn't know why he was there. Every single person who could see him just stared at him, some mad, some scared, and some confused. There wasn't a sound either. Spongebob didn't know what was going on so finally he decided to yell out:

"What's going on here!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three huge people with robotic metal armor and tons of weapons strapped on their belts stepped out. They walked up to Spongebob with a mad expression on their face. All at the same they took out a gun, pointed it at him and said in a robotic voice...

"Foolish gill-rat, we do not allow filthy fish to roam on our land. Begone or face the horrible concequences."

"What did I do?"

"Don't ask us questions or you're coming with us!"

"What? But"

"That's it smart mouth! Boys, lock the disgusting sea creature up! Take that box away too."

They locked his hands in these wierd looking handcuffs. That's all he could remember until he woke up in something that looked like the inside of a huge dumpster.

"Huh? W-w-what happemd, where am I? I think I blacked-out"

He looked around and saw about 30 people with their hands tied behind their backs, a huge and heavy looking rock connected to them with a chain, and their legs tied up too. And they weren't strange people like a while back, but normal fish people. They looked bored and depressed, they probably didn't even notice Spongebob in there because they were all busy sobbing.

"Hey, everyo-"

One of prisoners interrupted him "Shut up, fool. No one wants to hear your stories, we know, you got locked up too... along with the rest of us."

"Why are you mad at me? I'm just glad I can see normal people for a change."

"You don't get it do you?"

"No"

"Just forget it, you're not worth talking to."

Spongebob looked down and saw himself attached with the same things the other prisoners had on. He coudn't believe it. Just then, one of the robotic people from when he was locked up showed up and looked at everyone in the jail cell and pointed at something in the back.

"You, you're coming with me"

A prisoner looked at him and said: "Me?"

"Yes, ugly sea-breather, you"

"You mean...

"Yep, It's time"

"What? No! NOO! Please anything but that!"

"Too bad"

The huge guard stomped over to him and dragged him by the arm, the chains connecting from him to the wall breaking. The other prisoners didn't watch. The guard then walked away with him and went into a room. You could hear screams, and some blood splattered on the walls. What the hell kind of a place is this! Spongebob just sat there through the night shocked at what happened. Lets go back with the slave and his master...

* * *

The master was, as usual, sitting at his desk waiting for his slave to bring him some dinner; too lazy to get some himself. Poor slave, he had to make him a fancy supper. The best supper the slave ever got was an old piece of a potato chip, and even then he had to beg for it.

"Where's my sandwich! You were supposed to bring it over here 16 seconds ago!" barked the master impatiently.

"Coming master!"

He walked into the room carrying a large dish.

"Here you go! A sandwich" he said trying to add enthusiasm.

"Ah excellent!" he snorted. In an flash, he tore off a piece of the sandwich with his jaws. He had a very disgusted look on his face.

"YOU GODDAMN FOOL! I SAID NO PICKLES!" he said as he rose up to his bigger self.

"S-s-sorry!" said the slave; trembling.

"No dinner for you tonight! Scrub the floors!"

The slave, as well had a disappointed look on his face. "Yes, master"

The slave got the broom and scrubbed the floors as the master commanded. He couldn't stand this! He had to do something! He wasn't some other demons' pet. The slave has already thought up of many escape attempts but he has never tried them, either A: he is just too scared cause the master might punish him if he caught him or B: they are way too ridiculous and will never work. Still, he had to do something; his life was in his own hands.

Meanwhile, the master was searching up something on his computer, he rubbed his chin.

"So, who's opened the box? I sure hope that fool put it in the right spot"

As we know, Spongebob has the box right now, he didn't open it though; he wanted it to be a surprise for when he gets home. (ahem... IF he gets home) but the robot guards took it away and locked him up in a dirty cell. So the master checked his radar. "What! My censors say no one opened the box! This must be the slaves' fault! I told him to put it at the restaurant fish call 'The Krusty Krab', now my plans of destroying fish civilization are ruined!"

At the top of his lungs he shouted:

"Slave! Come over here!"

The slave rushed in as fast as he could.

"Yes, master?"

"Prepare... for a beating!"

"(backs up) Uuh...

To Be Continued!

* * *


	3. The Cave of Doom

Finally, here's the 3rd chapter. I wrote chapter 2 years ago, heh, well here's where I left off.

------------------------

"Wai-- wait wait boss, maybe we could this over, I-I mean it wasn't even my fau--"

"Not your fault? not your fault?! Are you telling me it's not your fault?!! Computers don't lie you pathetic little slave, I put years and YEARS of time into that box, polishing it, programing it, it was my ultimate chance to really take over the world, it was around longer than you were here and after I send you on this great journey... but... but ... you lose it! Damn you little fool! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

With such an expression that seemed like the man was about blow up... made the slave ready to run for his dreadful little life. Right as the master spat out at him, he pulled out a huge gun and aimed it at his head.

"Hell, why should I do a beating? I figure it's time to end you, any last words before I pump you full of lead?"

The slave backed up. He didn't seem surpised anyway, his entire life was being trapped in a dunghole where he was being forced to do chores night and day by a horrible dirtbag who wanted to be the dictator of the sea. He might as well get it over with and not do anything since he never really had a chance.

"No, no last words"

"Good" the master smirked. He began to pull the trigger, very slowly.

The phone suddenly rang and interupted him. The master fussed as he walked over to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is the light company, and we were wondering when you going to pay your bill for the lighting in your house."

"Ok, first of all... I live in a cave, second of all... when did I ever owe you retards anything?"

"Well... um... the last 6 months woud be a good estima--"

"I don't owe you anything! Screw you!"

The slave was listening as he was waiting for his master to get on with his phone call.

".... Uh-huh.... Uh-huh, sure.... no way....you idiot, that's not right... go tell somebody who cares, dipshit... bye!" He shouted as he slammed the phone.

" (scoff) People" He said outloud to himself

Suddenly, the lights all went out and it was pitchblack everywhere in the cave. The master then looked for a candle near his computer. He dug through his unorganized shelves and pulled one out.

"Those bastards ever hear of candles? Ha ha, fools"

He lit a match to it and placed it on the table. He looked at the area the slave was and grinned.

"Now... sorry you had to see all that, oh yeah where was I?"

He aimed his gun at the slave again, and shot instantly. He went up to the body above the pool of blood and spat at it.

"Good riddence, all I have to do now is find another filthy slave for me to torture"

He walked away to his computer doing his "business"

Out of nowhere, whispered a familiar voice.

"It worked..."

Apparently, the slave was hiding behind the sofa with a can of tomato sauce in his hand.

"All that time I spent sowing that clone doll of me really paid off"

That's right, the slave was still alive this whole time. But what's more important and may result in death and could very much never work is this: He still has to get the hell out of there. The only way out of the dreaded cave is past the master, which is sitting at his computer guarding the cave with gun in hand, who knows what his reactions might be after he knows the slave is dead.

The slave slowly crawled his way to the door trying to not make a sound, steadily he went to the wall behind the master and continued to go right behind him. At this point he was almost there, but could he make it past the master? Suddenly, his hand slipped and he fell into the wall followed by an "D'oh!" and...

bump crash A vase has fallen down and shattered into a million pieces. The slave sat there pale as the master turned around to see what it was.

"What the hell was that?"

Their eyes met, and neither of them were happy to see each other. The master's face turned red and his teeth grinded, without a word he pulled out his gun. The slave's worst dreams have at last gotten true, what has he gotten himself into? The slave ran for his life.

"COME BACK HERE! !" he shouted as he shot some bullets out.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! !"

The slave hid behind the nearest imflamable object. He then saw a knife on the floor and picked it up.

Suddenly he built up a huge anger and there were lights flashing rapidly with smoke coming out of him. He formed huge muscles and grew giant, his eyes were red and he had two huge machine guns in his hands. Before you know it, this creature didn't look like the master anymore, it looked like a monster. He shot his machine guns at him.

The slave jumped for the door but the monster shot his hand right as he put it on the knob.

"Oww!"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BETRAYING ME...! ! !"

Then the monster shot huge energy blasts at him, splitting the floor in which you can see a red light. The slave dodged these shots as hard as he could and ran away. At the same time, he ran away from the disappearing floor. The place caught on fire and it was hell in there. While he had a chance, he threw the knife at him as hard as he could and it landed straight in his chest.

"ARRGG! ! !"

The slave kicked open the door, sprinted away from the cave just in time before the final result was a massive explosion. After everything, he was heavily bruised and was bleeding, he assumed the master was dead by now. So he got up, took one glace back at the all the fire, and walked away...

Spongebob was sleeping on the bench using the rusty box as his pillow, in Macko City. As we know, he got lost and can't get back because it was a deserted city with a low population, and roads were mixed everywhere. At this point, finding his way back to Bikini Bottom would be pretty hard

"Extra, Extra! Huge explosion last night in the plains! Read all about it!"

A paper boy was giving out newspapers nearby. He threw one on Spongebob, which woke him up.

"What's this?" He said. He read the front page:

**Huge Explosion in Plains, Possible body found.**

_Last night, numberous people have reported a big explosion in the plains. Investigators have_

_found out that it could have been the remains of a cave, some of the rubble found were com-_

_-puter parts. There was also a body found, according to the Investigators, the body wasn't_

_fish species. They say it could be a deformed crab or a land rat._

_"This is a very strange discovery, never have we found something like this" say the Investigators._

_More info later on._

"Uugh, a LAND RAT? News these days" Spongebob laughed. He threw the paper in a trashcan.

"I guess I better get going" he thought.

He dragged himself off the bench with the box in his hand and started walking. He dragged himself up to a group of people waiting to cross the road. These, of course, weren't regular people. Spongebob stared at one person who had five eyes, half a nose, and his mouth was on his neck. He stared back.

"Whadda you looking at you ugly two-eyed moron"

"But I'm not--"

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay out of my face, bub"

"Well, um, sir do you know the directions to Bikini Bottom?"

"Do you know the directions to "snot-faced retards who never shut up" convention?! No, I don't know... but I've heard of it. Anyway even if I do know where it is, it's probably a bunch of miles from here"

Spongebob was dissapointed. He had to find some way to get back home which is miles from here, but no one has even heard of the town. He put the box down and sat on it.

- 40 minutes later -

"Psst"

A voice was whispering to Spongebob, this woke him up.

"Aww, WHAT NOW?"

"Over here!"

He glanced over to a dark alley and saw a strange shadow figure standing there.

"Who are you?"

Spongebob stepped closer.

"What do you want?"

There was a long pause, then the shadow spoke back.

"I might know how to get you home"

"HUH? Really?"

"Yes, let me see that box"

"Umm, no! I'm saving this for home!"

"(sigh) Look, do you want to go home or not?"

"Fine, I can't open it anyway. It's locked"

Spongebob walked in the dark alley and gave him it.

"Well, okay. Follow me"...

Will Spongebob get home? Where is the slave going now? And most importantly, will the master actually... never come back? Find out next chapter. :)


End file.
